Settling In Nicely
by PokeYaoiLuvr
Summary: Treecko always knew he'd have a Trainer some day, but he never guessed that they'd travel so far across Hoenn (or that they'd have so much 'fun' along the way!)" Yaoi, M/M Lemons.
1. Treecko Meets Luke

**Hi! I've wanted to write this for a while, 'cause I love the Treecko Evolutionary Line, and there's never enough smut of them! Consider this an attempt to rectify that. I hope to track this through (most of) the main events of the Hoenn games, so Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile will all get their time in the limelight. Fair warning though, this is porn. Just a story about my favourite Pokemon having a lot of gay sex. If you like that sort of thing, enjoy! ;)**

Hey there, I'm a Treecko. I used to live at Professor Birch's Laboratory in Littleroot Town. It wasn't so bad there, pretty quiet, but I didn't mind so much. It wasn't quite so stressful living there as it could be travelling around with a trainer. But I'll admit, it was a bit boring sometimes.

All my life the Professor had told me that one day I was going to be going on an adventure. I never really took him that seriously, not that any of the three of us really did; he never really struck us as a serious kind of guy, and what with the clumsy streak he had, and the fact that he got ran out of Route 101 by some random Pokémon every other day, can you really blame us?

Anyway, one seemingly normal day, the Professor suddenly brought us in to our Pokéballs.

"I'm going to need you three to come with me to Route 101 today, there's some important research I have to do!" He said to us, seemingly in a rush.

It didn't seem like much, so we just went with it as he put our Pokéballs in his bag and carried it into the route. Looking back on it, I guess I should have seen the next part coming.

He was busy making notes on something or other when suddenly, an angry Zigzagoon jumped out of the tall grass, growling teeth bared at the Professor. I noticed him start to back away from inside my Pokéball, and that's when the Zigzagoon pounced, and Birch turned and ran. I sighed. You would think what with studying Pokémon habitats that he would realise what to do about a territorial Pokémon…

"Help me!" Birch yelled, and suddenly I noticed a boy coming from the path to Littleroot.

"You, please! In my bag! There's a Pokéball!" the boy looked worried, but walked towards the bag and opened it, immediately noticing the three Pokéballs inside, and as luck would have it, he picked up mine. (Wouldn't be much of a story if he didn't, right?) Then, he turned to the Zigzagoon and threw the ball, causing me to come out of it.

"Treecko, use pound!" the boy said to me, so I jumped at the Zigzagoon and swiftly kicked it in the jaw, knocking it out instantly.

"Nice job!" the boy shouted, sounding excited, before recalling me into my Pokéball.

Well, you get the gist of it, so long story short, we all went back to the Lab and Birch gave me to this guy as his first Pokémon as thanks for rescuing him.

The two of us walked out of the lab and he called me out.

"Hi! Looks like we're gonna be working together now!" he said, kneeling down to me. Now that I got a better look at him, he was pretty cute…

"My name's Luke!" he told me cheerfully. Then, after a pause "Oh, yeah, I don't actually have a name for you yet…" he said, before pausing again to think. "How about Cedar?" He asked me. Being unable to answer like a human, I just smiled and nodded. Cedar… I guess it worked well enough.

"Well, it's getting dark. What do you say we rest at my house for now and leave for Oldale in the morning?" he asked. I nodded again.

Before long, we were in his room. He had told me I could stay out of my Pokéball for the night, which I always like, so I decided to sleep at the end of his bed, which he didn't seem to mind.

"G'night Cedar…" he said, sleepily.

"Night." I said in return, assuming he'd understand what I was saying, before both of us quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling languidly from the edge with my eyes closed in delight, while Luke was on his knees on the floor, licking up and down my erect cock, while massaging my thighs with his left hand and jacking himself off with his right. I put my hands on his head and pushed down, silently telling him to keep going; at which point he looked up and smiled at me, before putting my cock in his mouth. He moved up and down my shaft, licking it at the same time, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me. Soon, I felt l like I was about to cum, so I started panting and moaning loudly, my pleasure reaching a peak, and then…_

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. Damn… That was one hell of a dream. I looked at Luke to check that he was still asleep, and upon seeing that he was, turned my attention to my rock hard cock, still heavily aroused from the dream I had just had.

I sat up on the bed and gripped my five inch rod with both hands (pretty damn big for a Treecko, if I do say so myself!) and started to stroke it slowly, allowing my thoughts to wander to something that had happened a few days previously.

 _It was another day on Route 101, and the professor had let us out of our Pokéballs for a while, telling us we could roam about for a bit._

 _I was leaned back against a tree relaxing, when I noticed a Poochyena walking slowly towards me, panting heavily and moving in an odd way, for a moment, I thought he might have been injured, but a quick check revealed this was not the case, as between his legs, I could see his erection, rock hard and already dripping with precum. I smiled, my own member growing at the sight, soon reaching its maximum size and throbbing for release._

 _"Need some help with that?" I asked him with a seductive voice. He nodded silently, before turning around and sticking his ass up in the air, showing me his tight hole; my cock throbbed again, begging me to mount him and fuck him senseless, as if I wasn't already going to do that._

 _Seemingly just to arouse me further, he let out a loud moan, wordlessly begging me to hurry up and fill him with my cum._

 _Not waiting a moment more, I got up and walked over to him, admiring the view. His hole seemed virgin, and I licked my lips at the thought of the opportunity to take that away. Below his hole I could see his furry balls, which I gently fondled, causing his cock to throb and release another spurt of pre. I caught it before it fell to the ground and rubbed it onto my cock along with some of my own pre, lubricating it for what was to come._

 _I then put a hand on top of his ass and lined my hard, moist dick up with his hole, readying myself._

 _"You ready for this?" I asked him. He nodded. "Awesome." I said, before slowly entering him._

 _His tight ass clamped down on my cock, giving me immense pleasure and causing me to let out a moan, surprised by the tightness surrounding my member._

 _It was clear that I had been right in saying he was a virgin, because he was panting and moaning loudly, seeming euphoric at the feeling of being fucked, and his cock was already leaking precum fast. I could tell from looking at him that he wasn't going to last much longer, even though we had just started._

 _'I better catch up…' I thought, before starting to fuck his ass mercilessly, my hips slapping against his ass with an extremely arousing sound as I pumped in and out of him with great speed._

 _His moans increased in volume to howls of pleasure, and he was clearly on the brink of release, so I started fucking him as hard and fast as I could, hitting his prostate over and over again until I too felt the pressure in my groin building up. I felt my pleasure reach its climax and I hilted inside his ass before shooting my cum into him, filling him up with my seed. At the same time, he came hard, releasing his sperm onto the ground with a powerful orgasm._

I suddenly came out of my fantasy, bucking my hips into the air, causing my cock to release long spurts of cum, which splashed onto my face and chest. I sat in the afterglow for a minute, panting heavily as I relaxed. I then looked down at my chest, smiling at the mess I'd made.

 _'Clean-up time, you bad boy…'_ I thought to myself, before scooping up the cum on my chest with one hand, and the cum on my face with the other. I then brought them to my lips and licked both clean, savouring the favour before I swallowed the pearly-white liquid.

 _'Delicious…'_ I thought, before leaning back onto the bed, enjoying the feeling of my cum sliding down my throat as I drifted off to sleep.

 **So, what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know in a review!**

 **On a side note, I named this Treecko after my Treecko in Alpha Sapphire. Both named Cedar!**

 **Anyway, next chapter should be up soon(ish...) Just need to finish the main body of it and then tweak it a bit. On the plus side though, it will be quite a bit longer than this one!**


	2. The Starters Play Together

**Sorry it took so long! On the plus side, this is a pretty long chapter involving Treecko and the other two Hoenn starters.**

 **(Obligatory warning, yep, it's still porn.)**

The next day, we got up early, knowing we had some ground to cover. Luke got dressed, (and looked pretty damn cute I might add!) before we headed off to Oldale Town.

We got there before long, and after Luke went to the Pokémart ( _"Never hurts to be prepared!")_ we headed north to see May, the professor's daughter.

Once we got there, she and Luke agreed to have a battle, I readied myself and she sent out Torchic.

Torchic and I made eye contact. I smiled. It used to be that whenever I wanted a bit of fun, I'd go to Torchic or Mudkip and have them take care of my little 'problem'… Torchic had always loved doing that just as much as I did, and that look in his eyes made it pretty clear that's what he was thinking of.

"Distracted?" I called to him, knowing our trainers wouldn't be able to understand what we were saying. He blushed and looked away. How sweet… He's embarrassed. He then turned back to me, saying "Do you think we could have sex again sometime?" I grinned at finding out he wanted me like that. It had been kind of bugging me – now that we had trainers, this did mean we'd be seeing less of each other, and _that_ meant we wouldn't be able to fuck as often. Still, the offering was there…

"How could I say no to pounding your ass again?" I said, lustily, noticing the smile that flashed across his face. "But first, let's give these two the battle they're after, huh?" He nodded.

The battle itself was a relatively simple one. Neither of us had any elemental attacks yet, so we pretty much just used our physical attacks and, thanks to my better speed, I managed to win.

After the battle, May told Luke to come with her back to Littleroot because the Professor wanted to give him something and talk to him for a bit, so we went back and the two of them went into the lab, leaving Torchic and I outside to 'play' for a while. I knew exactly what kind of playing I wanted to do…

I sauntered up to the nervous, but excited looking Torchic, both of us knowing what we were about to do. I crooked a finger at him, gesturing to him to follow me around to the side of the Lab where no one could see us. Once we got there, I made the first move, slowly moving my hand to gently stroke his crotch, smiling when he moaned and his cock poked out of his sheath.

I got on my knees and quickly took it into my mouth, smiling as I heard the moans I was drawing from the wanton Torchic. Before long, I'd taken the entire thing into my mouth, and set to work giving him some real pleasure. I pulled back, leaving only the tip in my mouth, and started licking it, making Torchic moan even more.

"A-ah! You-You're so good at this, Treecko…" He panted out in between the moans as I continued licking his cock. At that, I pulled off of it for a moment, making a slight *pop* sound, and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said to him in a sultry voice, giving him a wink, and deciding to show him just how good I was at sucking dick. I quickly put the whole thing back into my mouth, deep-throating his cock, and licking it all over at the same time.

"W-wow…" Torchic spluttered out, obviously trying to focus on the pleasure I was giving him. "S-so good…" I smiled at hearing how much he was enjoying it, and decided to really go to town. I bobbed my head backwards and forwards on his cock, licking it all around the entire time, until I could tell he was coming to his peak from the precum leaking from his tip, which I always eagerly licked up, and the occasional throbs his cock would give.

"Oh Treecko, I'm cumming!" Torchic suddenly said, as if on cue, as he shot a load of cum straight into my mouth. There was a lot of it, and I savoured the taste of every drop as I swallowed it all.

Soon, the heavy stream of semen ebbed, and I pulled off of Torchics cock, smiling, before making eye contact with him.

"Thank you…" He panted out, obviously getting tired. I grinned. I think he knew what came next.

"My turn." I said, my voice almost shaky with anticipation, as I gestured to my throbbing cock, standing at its full length, ready for some fun of its own. Torchic nodded silently, and I couldn't help but notice the look on his face – one of excitement and eagerness, but mostly, one of lust. However, as he leaned down to take my cock into his mouth, I stopped him. He looked puzzled, until I said "I'm taking your other hole, pal." At that, his look of confusion immediately vanished, to be replaced with one of even greater excitement, and I could feel the lust in the air as he turned around, bent over, and showed me the hole he wanted me to pound. It looked great, but… I wanted to tease him a bit first. I grabbed my cock and gently rubbed it against his hole without pushing in yet.

"You want this cock Torchic? You want me to fuckyou?" I asked him. Of course I already knew the answer, I just knew it would turn me on to hear his reply, which soon came, with lust in his voice that was music to my ears.

"Y-yes! Please! Just hurry! I want you now!" I smiled yet again. He really wanted this. I lined up my cock with his hole and slowly pushed in, sighing as my cock got deeper into him… This was awesome… Fire types were always so _warm_ … I grabbed Torchics haunches, ready to give him the pounding he wanted.

"How does that feel?" I asked the horny Torchic beneath me, knowing how much he loved it. He always did love being dominated, fucked and teased, and _man_ did that work perfectly for me!

"So good…" Came his reply, my cock releasing a glob of pre inside him at hearing the lust in his voice. "Please… Start thrusting…" I grinned. He knew I could never resist that begging of his… I slowly pulled out of him, making him moan as he felt my cock leave his ass, before making him moan in a much better way when I quickly thrusted all the way back in. "Yes! More Treecko! Please!" He whispered, trying to make sure no one heard us.

"Sure thing cutie…" I said, before reaching around him and grabbing his cock, knowing it would give him even more pleasure if I stroked and fucked him at the same time.

His moans made it clear I was right, he absolutely loved this. I gave a few more thrusts into him before he spluttered out "O-oh, oh yes! I'm almost there… Treecko… I'm gonna cum!" Always a moment I loved - feeling them cum. That tightening it gave around your cock was just _divine_. Torchic thrusted downwards as he came, shooting his seed onto the ground. Right on cue, this made his ass tighten around me, bringing me over the edge too.

"Oh yeah Torchic… You love it, don't you? Who does your ass belong to?" I teased, knowing I only had a few more thrusts before I came.

"Oh Treecko, I _really_ love it! My ass belongs to you! Please finish in me!"

I grinned as I gave him what he asked, giving my last few thrusts into his hot ass, and on the last one thrusting as hard as I could as I released a torrent of my seed inside him, continuing to thrust lightly until the heavy flow of cum stopped. We moaned in unison as I reached my climax, me enjoying the feeling of cumming inside him, and him loving the feeling of being filled.

We basked in the afterglow for a moment, the only sound being our steady panting as we came down from our orgasms, until slowly, I began to pull out of his ass. Torchic moaned lightly as he felt my cock leave his hole, and I took a moment to appreciate the sight of cum leaking out of his ass, staining his feathers.

"Wow…" He began, "That was awesome…" I grinned.

"Hell yeah it was…" I said, "You always were a good fuck, Torchic." He grinned at the praise, before getting up and lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks Treecko." He said to me. "You've always known how to show me a good time…" I smiled, before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back.

"You've always been a great time for me too, Torchic. I'm gonna miss being able to just come to you when I'm horny!" I said with a grin. He grinned back.

"A guy like you isn't gonna have a hard time finding someone to fuck!" I laughed. I suppose he was right, I was pretty good at convincing guys to bend over for me, but still, Torchic was just the kind of guy I liked, cute and cock-loving. And hey, not many guys knew how to really turn me on besides Torchic and Mudkip.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, we heard the door open. We looked over, panicked for a second, until we heard the door close again, and Mudkip came around the corner, smiling when he saw us.

"Hey guys!" He said in a happy sounding voice. "The professor is just telling that human boy about the Pokédex and he said it might take a while, so he let me out to play with you guys for a bit." He then noticed how close we were to each other, and a sly smirk appeared on his face. "You guys aren't having fun without me are you? Let me in on this!"

I grinned. First Torchic and then Mudkip straight away? What a treat! I looked to Torchic, who seemed to like the idea as well.

"What do you say, Torchic? Should we let him in on the fun?" I asked the fire chick, more to tease Mudkip than anything else, I knew Torchic would be all for another little romp. Torchic looked at me and quickly nodded, making me grin wider in excitement. I looked over to Mudkip, my lusty expression making it clear that he was welcome to join in on the fun. He grinned back at me, understanding my non-verbal response.

"You guys rock!" He said having gotten the answer he had obviously hoped for. I spotted his growing erection as he excitedly asked "So, how are we gonna do this?"

The water and the fire type both looked at me. I giggled lightly. They knew I was the kinkiest, not to mention the most experienced – I'd probably know best how to have a good time. Worked fine for me, it meant I got to choose who I was fucking!

"Well…" I began, thinking of what I wanted to do and how to make it fun for them too, after a moment deciding a spit roast would probably be the most fun, seeing as they hadn't really done threesomes that often. Wouldn't be good to go for the kinkier stuff straight away after all!

I smiled when I decided on that, indicating to them that I knew what we were about to do. But… I decided to keep a bit of mystery to it, just get them in position and let them figure it out for themselves… "Mudkip." I said, making the mud fish Pokémon look at me expectantly. "Get in between us, facing Torchic." He gave a cheeky grin as he figured out what we were going to be doing, and I noticed a lustful look in Torchics eyes as well, indicating that he had figured it out too. Mudkip moved into position as the lust in the air increased.

"Always the dominant one, eh Treecko?" Mudkip teased. I grinned back at him.

"Don't pretend you don't love it, Mudkip…" I said as I grabbed my cock, which was hardening quickly once more.

"I never said I didn't love it!" Mudkip said after a short giggle, before raising his ass up, giving me a good view of his hole, my cock fully hard once again at the sight of it. "Now… In me." He demanded, shaking his rump slightly.

I laughed lightly at his eagerness, before giving him a light slap on his ass. "I'm in charge here..." I said to the water type, teasing him. He blushed, knowing I liked it when he begged for me, and knowing exactly what to say, having done it so many times before.

"C'mooon…" He began, in his best slutty voice. "You know how much I love your cock Treecko, just give it to me already!" I grinned, laughing lightly. That'd do.

I lined the tip of my dick up with Mudkips hole and slowly began pushing into him, moaning as I felt the sensation of my cock being massaged by his warm, tight ass. I looked across Mudkip to Torchic, and saw that Mudkip was getting straight to work sucking on the Fire types cock. Torchic sure seemed to be enjoying that, not that I was surprised, beaks aren't that good for blowjobs, so whenever I wanted one, I usually went to Mudkip. Let's just say he'd gotten pretty good at it!

I kept pushing into Mudkips hole until my hips rested against his ass, sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of his passage squeezing and caressing my dick in all the right places, and all the right ways. I moaned in pleasure, squeezing the Water types ass, readying myself to start thrusting.

"Whew…" I sighed again as I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Mudkips asshole, then looked towards Torchic. "How's that mouth treating ya?" I asked him in a flirty voice. He looked up to me with a lusty look in his eye, tongue hanging out of his mouth, and nodded. I laughed slightly. He was loving this.

Lucky for Torchic, Mudkip hadn't slowed his sucking, although I did notice he was starting to push back on my cock, evidently wanting me to start thrusting. I wasn't gonna say no…

Slowly but surely, I pulled my cock out of his hole until only my tip was still in there, then quickly thrust back in, my hips slapping against Mudkips ass. Around Torchics cock, I heard Mudkip moan in pleasure, and my cock throbbed, releasing a glob of pre into his ass at this reaction. "You like that Mudkip?" I teased.

Mudkip quickly took his mouth off Torchics dick with a slight pop. "I really like it Treecko, don't stop!" He said, a wide grin on his face. I grinned back at him. I _love_ a guy who enjoys getting fucked! Mudkip starting sucking Torchics cock again, and I braced myself for the oncoming pleasure. I was about to go to town…

"I'm not about to stop, Mudkip…" I said teasingly, once again slowly pulling my cock out of his ass. "In fact…" I then slammed my cock back into his hot hole quickly, making a loud smacking noise as our hips met and causing Mudkip to cry out in pleasure around Torchics throbbing member. "I'm just getting started…" I then pulled out slightly again, faster this time, and thrusted back in. Then I did it again. And again. And again. I got faster and faster with each thrust as I bucked my hips time and time again into Mudkips warm, tight ass. I moaned loudly as the pleasure only got better and better with each pound I gave Mudkips hole, the pleasure only enhanced by the sound of the water types muffled moans around Torchics dick.

"Fuck…" I moaned out in pleasure once again. This felt _so good…_ I looked up to Torchic, taking a moment to enjoy the view of Mudkip licking and sucking on the fire types cock, while still not slowing down my thrusting one bit.

"Hah- Oh Mudkip… Ah!" Torchic suddenly moaned out, his pleasure coming to a point from Mudkips skilful cock-sucking as he came, thrusting three or four times into the water types welcoming mouth, before his climax stopped, and he pulled his spent cock out, causing Mudkip to give a long sigh of pleasure. I chuckled a bit.

"You two both sound like you enjoyed that!" I teased lightly. Torchic merely panted, then smiled and nodded, seemingly tired (not that I could blame him!) while Mudkip looked backwards, giving me a naughty, sexy look.

"Damn straight I did!" He said confidently. "Now…" He continued, getting quieter all of a sudden. "Get moving Treecko, you know you want to…"

I laughed quietly. He could be such a slut sometimes… "Hell yeah I want to!" I responded, starting thrusting again, quickly getting back up to speed, smiling in approval as I heard Mudkips lust filled grunts whenever my hips smacked against his ass, starting to moan loudly once again myself.

I quickly started reaching my peak as I kept fucking Mudkip, with the moans coming from both him and I getting more and more frequent, until finally, Mudkip came.

"Ahh! Treecko!" He moaned out in pleasure as he thrusted his hips forward and shot his seed all over the ground beneath him. I smiled at the sight of his orgasm, and continued thrusting for a few more times, before reaching my climax as well.

"Ha- My turn…" I moaned out, being unable to resist moaning from the pleasure, before I gave a final thrust into Mudkip's hole and climaxed, shooting spurt after spurt of my warm, sticky seed into the water type. I panted with lust as my climax ended, then laughed, slapping Mudkip on the ass.

"How was that for ya, Mudkip?" I asked, knowing how much he always loved doing this.

Mudkip looked back at me, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Fucking awesome…" He said bluntly. I chuckled again.

"That's what I like to hear…" I said, satisfied, before pulling my dick out of his ass, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of my cum leaking out of his hole, before turning to Torchic. "How about you, Torchic? Have fun?" He nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Hopefully our trainers will run into each other quite a bit!" I laughed again.

"I like the way you think, Torchic!" I told him, making him smile at me in a half-cute, half-naughty kind of way. "Anyway…" I continued. "We should probably take a moment to relax now, Birch and Luke probably won't be in there much longer." It was true after all, the Pokedex was an important thing, so it probably took a while to explain. Mudkip and Torchic agreed with me, so we all lay down to rest for a moment, giving me a minute to think.

 _"_ _A threesome… Damn, hadn't had one of those in a while… Glad I took this opportunity!"_ I thought to myself. _"Still, Birch could have finished explaining the Pokedex a while ago… Hell, maybe Luke already knew what they were! I guess we're lucky he didn't, he might have come out of the lab and seen us having our fun otherwise!"_ I snickered to myself. Don't know why, but I don't think I'd have minded that very much…

 **Let me know how it was in a review!**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering if Mudkip and Torchic will be recurring, Torchic probably will, but only one sex scene with each of it's forms (i.e: Next one will be when he's a Combusken) Mudkip, probably not, seeing as if you choose Treecko in the game, no one uses Mudkip. Sorry about that!**


End file.
